Klub nerwowych/3
| autor=Édouard Dangin | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: III. Przyjaciel Scypion. Nie troszczyło go wprawdzie życie materyalne, gdyż rodzice zostawili mu maleńki kapitalik przynoszący rocznego procentu około ośmiuset franków, co jeśli mu nie pozwalało prowadzić wystawnego życia, to przynajmniej nie pozwalało mu umrzeć z głodu. Dla zapewnienia sobie spokoju i pewnej przyjemności, której nie mogła by zamącić złość ludzka, postanowił on przez całe dnie oddawać się nauce, a wieczorami dopiero wychodził z domu. W ten sposób był pewnym, że jego kalectwo ukryte będzie dla oka przechodniów i że uniknie szyderskich uśmiechów. Wszystko szło jak można najlepiej, z początku. Ten sposób życia który sobie wymyślił uszczęśliwiał go zupełnie z większą też cierpliwością znosił swoje dolegliwości i pierwszy nawet śmiać się z nich zaczął. — Żartuję sam z siebie — mawiał — ażeby się chronić od żarcików moich bliźnich. Ta filozofia jednak nie trwała tak długo jako sobie obiecywał. Wkrótce przekonał się, że nie jest w stanie żyć bez towarzystwa ludzi. Wtedy dla pokonania nudów, które mu coraz mocniej zaczęły dokuczać, umyślił dwie przechadzki dziennie odbywać, i w tym celu wybrał sobie miejsce w ogrodzie Tuileries zwane La Petite Provence. W tym to kąciku spokojnym, oddalonym od wszelkiej wrzawy i strojów zbierają się starcy, ażeby pod dobroczynnymi promieniami słońca rozgrzać członki skostniałe wiekiem. Tam także spotyka się ludzi kochających w spokojności i rozmyślaniach, którzy zbyt są niewinni i zajęci sobą, ażeby szydzić z istoty dotkniętej kalectwem. Niejeden z nich przeciwnie widząc niedolę przejęty litością usiłuje pocieszyć i przynieść ulgę. Tam to Nepomucen poznał przyjaciela Scypiona. Kto był przyjaciel Scypion, będę się zaraz starał wyjaśnić. Jan Jakób Scypion, był tak jak Nepomucen od urodzenia dotknięty drganiem nerwowem. Te drgania częstsze i widoczniejsze niż drgania Mathiasa polegały na dziwacznem podnoszeniu prawej ręki ku nosowi, ale to w ten sposób, tak silnie nerwowy, że ręka chwytała za nos i nie chciała go już puścić. Wskutek tego nieszczęśliwy musiał uciekać się do lewej ręki, ażeby się uwolnić od psotnego figla jaki mu płatała prawa. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że w tem wszyskiem biedny nos był najbardziej pożałowania godnym, gdyż wskutek tych powtarzanych napaści stał się czerwonym, spuchniętym i zdefigurowanym. Nepomucen spostrzegłszy po raz pierwszy to drganie nerwowe, czuł się przejęty głęboką wdzięcznością dla nieba, które raczyło go uwolnić od tak strasznego kalectwa. Potem postanowił poznać się bliżej ze Scypionem mówiąc sobie: — Ten przynajmniej nie będzie sobie żartować ze mnie. Wkrótce zapanowała ścisła przyjaźń między tymi ludźmi, którzy znajdowali w wspólnem towarzystwie ogromną ulgę dla swego cierpienia. Scypion bowiem, tak jak Nepomucen oddawna gorżko cierpiał na swoje osamotnienie, gdyż dla niego towarzystwo ludzkie bardziej jeszcze było zamknięte niż dla biednego Mathiasa. Obaj przyjaciele stali się wkrótce nierozłączni, opowiedzieli sobie swoją historyę, wszystkie rozczarowania jakich doznali i uskarżali się na ciągłe szyderstwa jakie musieli znosić. — Czyś nigdy kochany przyjacielu nie usiłował w jakikolwiek sposób — zapytał Scypion — przeszkodzić tym drganiom nerwowym? — O bardzo wiele razy, ale mi się to nigdy nie udało. — No to jeśli zechcesz, będziemy probować, szukać nowego środka, a może co znajdziemy. Co za szczęście, jeśli potrafimy pozbyć się tego kalectwa, które budzi we wszystkich wstręt, pogardę, a niekiedy szyderstwo. Obydwaj przyjaciele wzięli się do próby i po kilku dniach zwierzyli się sobie ze skutków swojej pracy. Nepomucen wychodził z tego założenia, że kiedy nerwowe drgania zmuszają go do podnoszenia prawego ramienia, to gdyby podwyższył podeszwę w bucie u lewej nogi, cała waga ciała przechylić by się musiała na prawą stronę. Tym sposobem przy drganiu przymuszonem prawe ramię równałoby się z lewem, które byłoby wyższe i widzowie nie domyśleli by się niczego. Ze swojej strony Scypion powiedział sobie: dla zniweczenia skutków mego kalectwa, dosyć byłoby utrzymać rękę ażeby się nie poruszała. Zdaje mi się, że gdybym przywiązał ją silnie w kieszeni, to otrzymałbym pożądany skutek, i całe drganie, dzięki mojemu środkowi ograniczyłoby się na lekkich wstrząśnieniach nerwowych. Chcąc dojść do tego rezultatu, Scypion przyszył guzik do wyłogów na rękawie swego surduta, a na guzik ten miała się zapinać dziurka od kieszeni przy spodniach. Nasi przyjaciele uszczęśliwieni ze swojego odkrycia, tysiące pomyślności sobie z niego obiecywali, w nadziei, iż teraz bez obawy będą mogli pokazywać się ludziom. Jednego dnia też wybrali się do la Petite Provence idąc prosto, odważnie, z głową dumnie podniesioną do góry. Ale niestety! na samym środku wielkiej alei w Tuileries, Nepomucena pochwyciło drganie... skutek jednak wywarło ono zupełnie inny niż się spodziewał. Różnica w wysokości obcasów była tak wielką, że przy gwałtownem wstrząśnieniu musiał się potknąć i padł jak długi na piasek. Dolegliwości nerwów są zaraźliwe. Wypadek Nepomucena tak silne wywarł wrażenie na Scypiona, że drganie jego pochwyciło go z całej siły. Ręka pochwycona niepowstrzymanym pędem przerwała zaporę powstrzymującą ją w kieszeni, wydarła zarazem kawał spodni i podniosła się do nosa nieszczęśliwego. Można sobie wyobrazić zawstydzenie tych dwóch biednych ludzi. Nepomucen podniósł się jak mógł najspieszniej, Scypion zapiął czemprędzej surdut, ażeby ukryć nieład swojego stroju, i obydwaj z sercem zbolałem, ze łzami w oczach usunęli się z tłumu, który brał się za boki patrząc na nich i zamierzali powrócić do domu. W chwili kiedy zbliżali się do bramy, wysoki starzec, który szedł za nimi od dłuższego czasu, choć go nie spostrzegli przysunął się nagle do nich. Początkowo nasi przyjaciele przestraszyli się bardzo, gdyż starzec posunął nagle rękę do lewego biodra jakby chciał szablę wyciągnąć z pod surduta. — Nie zwracajcie na to uwagi — wymówił, i słuchajcie tego co wam powiem. Odgaduję bardzo dobrze jaki jest powód tego, co się wam wydarzyło... I ja także mam to kalectwo, któreście przed chwilą widzieli. Byłem podoficerem w 30 pułku dragonów i w skutek silnego tyfusu pozostałem z dolegliwością nerwową, która mnie zmusza do wyciągania szabli. Gdybym miał broń przy sobie, to bym przeciął na pół wszystko co by było pod moją ręką. To też nie ośmielam  się nawet nosić przy sobie laski... Ah! jakże ja was żałuję... — Masz pan słuszność — odpowiedzieli mu chórem. — Tak musieliście bardzo cierpieć... wprawdzie jest was dwóch, ale to nie dosyć... Jeśli chcecie, to możemy zawrzeć bliższą znajomość. Co niedzieli zbiera się u mnie kilka osób podlegających podobnemu do naszego kalectwu, a tem samem zmuszonych do uciekania od towarzystwa, więc utworzyliśmy sobie odrębne towarzystwo i dobrze nam z tem. Im bardziej ktoś jest nieszczęśliwym, tem lepiej umie innych pocieszać. Jeśli zechcecie to moglibyście do nas należeć. — Bardzo chętnie. — A jeszcze słowo. Wasze drgania nerwowe są osobliwsze, powinnibyście się kazać obejrzeć w Akademii medycznej. Możebyście otrzymali pensyę, ażeby po śmierci miano prawo zrobienia sekcyi waszych ciał. Obaj przyjaciele skrzywili się. Stary żołnierz ciągnął dalej. — Wiem, że to nie jest bardzo przyjemnem, że to mało komu się uśmiecha, ale można się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli. A jak się raz umrze, to cóż to kogo może obchodzić. — No. pójdziemy za pańską radą. — I będziecie mieli słuszność... Zatem do niedzieli to już postanowione... Oto mój adres. — Do niedzieli.